Homogeneous catalysts are used to catalyze many different chemical reactions and are invaluable tools in organic synthesis. But a major problem with homogeneous catalysts is that they are soluble in the reaction solution. Because they are soluble, they are difficult to recover from the solution after the reaction is completed. Much research has been devoted to recovering spent homogeneous catalysts, but the conventional catalysts and their associated recovery techniques have their drawbacks.